


12:00 am, March 30th

by slaymyseoul



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaymyseoul/pseuds/slaymyseoul
Summary: Bin always comes home after his late night walks, but when one night he doesn't, Dongmin is left to worry.(aka this turns kinda cute in the end and this summary makes it sound super angsty but like its not that bad i just can't write a summary to save my life)





	

Moon Bin had a habit of taking long walks at night - he said it was to clear his mind, to de-stress when he couldn't sleep - and the length of those walks depended on just how stressed he was. Some days, an hour or so after dinner in the fresh March air was enough, but other nights, Bin would be back at 11, shuffling quietly through the apartment and into his cold bed long after the others had gone to sleep, just as weary as before he left. 

Lee Dongmin had a habit of laying awake in his bed until he heard the front door clicking open and shut, signalling that his roommate was home safely. He knew that Bin was smart - the younger boy could handle himself at night, and he always came home - yet Dongmin couldn’t help help but lay curled up under his sheets, heavy with worry.

Bin _always_ came home.  
________________________________

At 11:27 pm on March 29th, Dongmin was left staring at the door to the room he shared with his boyfriend, worried out of his mind. Caught between wanting to sit perfectly still to watch out the windows for any sign of Bin and running outside to look for him, he settled for pacing around the room, frantically running his hands through his black hair.

Eventually, Dongmin collapsed back into his desk chair and pulled out the script for the new drama he had been cast in. Honestly, he could recite the lines forwards and backwards in his sleep by now, given how many times he had reviewed it, but Dongmin found comfort in studying - in carefully preparing - in taking control over a little bit of his evening. Holding the thick stack of papers in his right hand, his left reached over to the corner of his desk, where he had absent mindedly set a cup of coffee earlier in the day and promptly forgot about. Raising it to his lips, he realized two things. First, that the coffee had certainly gone cold many hours ago. Second, that someone had let Sanha make the pot. With a (not so small) grimace, he carefully rested the mug back on the coaster, and made a mental note to dump it down the drain when the maknae wasn’t looking.  
________________________________  
At 11:38 pm on March 29th, Dongmin gave up staring numbly at the first page of the script, and took a stifling hot shower, hoping it would calm his shot nerves, before changing back into his favorite Minion pajama pants and loose white t-shirt.  
________________________________

At 11:57 pm on March 29th, Dongmin lay stomach-down on his bed, his face smushed against the pillow, and he worried.

_Should I go look for him? Should I call the police? This coffee is still gross. Why am I still drinking it? Where is he? Why didn’t I ask him where he was going? I should make a fresh pot. He should have been back so long ago! What if something happened to him? What if he got mugged? I should call the police. No, that’s stupid he’ll be back any second now. But if he’s not back in ten minutes, I’ll go look for him._

He reached out a long arm and anxiously, haphazardly felt around on his nightstand for his phone, leaving his face sunken into his pillow. For the third time in the past half hour, Dongmin dialed his boyfriend’s cell number, hoping and praying he would pick up. 

_Pick up. Pick up. Pick up._

“Hello?”

His head shot up from the pillow so fast, he briefly questioned what the symptoms of whiplash were.

“Dongmin? Can you open the door? I left my keys in the room.” The older boy practically sprinted through the house, tumbling over a snag in the old area rug that covered their living room floor before scrambling back to his feet. He threw open the door and there Bin stood - his cheeks flushed from the chilly night air, hair disheveled, and eyes slightly puffy from being up all night.

An entirely incoherent screech erupted from Dongmin as he lept across the threshold and yanked Bin into a hug that knocked the breath out of Bin.

“DONGMIN AH!” Bin yelled, pushing his roommate away. Dongmin leapt back, shocked by the tone, concerned the other was hurt. After a brief moment, he realized that Bin was gazing with horror at a small, white, cardboard box held close to his torso, which was now nearly completely flat. Dongmin’s eyes went wide and his face lit up red.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Binnie!”

A grin took over Bin’s features. “You know, I go to all this trouble - procrastinating to the last minute in the name of finding you the perfect gift, walking to 7 bakeries before finally finding one that was open - and it’s just to get back and have it all be ruined by the very person it’s for.”  
________________________________

At 12:00 am on March 30th, Bin dramatically sighed, looked at his watch, sighed again (even more obnoxiously), then held out the box to Dongmin, who, making no attempt to hide his embarrassment, took it. Bin looked at him with a crooked smile expectantly, and after a few seconds, Dongmin realized he was supposed to open the box.

He supported the bottom with one hand and gingerly lifted the lid, under which he discovered what once must have been a beautiful vanilla cupcake with bright blue frosting. He could almost make out a message that had been written on the top in neon yellow icing.

“It might be kind of busted up now, but hopefully it will at least taste decent.” His voice taking on a warm, comforting tone, Bin rested his hands on his boyfriend’s waist and murmured, “Happy Birthday.”  
________________________________

At 12:08 am on March 30th, Jinwoo came in and yelled at them to shut the front door or he was going to push both of them, and their lovey-dovey cupcake out with the cold air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so um this is my first fanfic so pls be kind! I'm a little smol baby aroha so sorry if this isn't all that great and its real short and kind of regrettable... I tried hard though! Also I may or may not have written this at 11:00 pm in an hour.... so sorry for the typos? I was really inspired by the birthdays TM coming up and idek how this really came about but you know I'm just going to accept it. I definitely need a better title but um I'm just gonna leave it bc it's too late at night to change it so sorry oops. Please please please feel free to leave any and all constructive criticism you may have! I want to learn and get better :3
> 
> If you wanna come chat or whatever you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.slaymyseoul.tumblr.com)


End file.
